Spawnpoints
Main Points There are five main points in which one can spawn. These include the Town, Farm, City, as well as the Allied & Axis Outposts. Allied Outpost'** - ''The main base for the Allied forces in which they cam spawn. Consisting of two battleships, players board landing craft which can take them to the Omaha or Utah beaches. They must break through the beach seawall using ''bangalores ''to eventually reach the town. 'Town'*'' - The town is the stretch of land between the main town and the bunkers by the beaches. Players spawn in the church in the center of the town and make their way to the bunkers, going through trenches to defend from the incoming waves of enemy troops. Axis troops cannot enter the beach itself, but can enter 4 bunkers with loaded MGs. The far right bunker includes a tunnel to the U-Bahn in which one can resupply on medical supplies or imprison POW's. ''Farm*'' - The farm is located in the center of the map, meaning players can split off into two directions of they please. If one decides to journey to the town, they will encounter various obstacles. A railroad where players can hide behind followed by a long barn and several houses to snipe from. Finally, the player must go through the trenches before reaching the town. On either side of the trenches are underground bunkers where one can take shelter in. If one chooses to go towards the city, they are met with a large area of land in between the city and farm capture points. There are very little areas to take cover except for the small indentations in the ground, making those who cross prone to snipers. There is an underground tunnel next to the farm capture point which can lead players halfway to the city in the middle of the field. Once this land is passed, players must maneuver in and out of the buildings to finally reach the city. ''C''ity* - The city is primary divided in two, connected by a bridge over a river. The main spawnpoint is a large church with a climbable bell tower perfect for snipers. There is an MG a player can man in the middle of the road. Crossing the bridge leads the player to the second part of the town, closer to the Axis Outpost. It consists of a large plaza with a fountain in the middle and several surrounding buildings. The bar which is located on the lefthand side (if the player spawned at town) has a refill station for medics. On the righthand side one can enter the motel where the Axis soldiers like to snipe or hide. ''Axis Outpost**'' - The main base for the Axis powers at the other end of the map. Players walk down a road passing a barn and fields which leads them to a large bridge. Using toppled over train cars as cover, the Germans or Allied Powers must push through the bridge to end up on the other side. To help the Germans, a loaded MG can be manned near the entrance of the bridge. Once crossed the Axis soldiers find themselves on the second part of the city consisting of the motel and bar. The last obstacle is the smaller bridge connecting the two parts of the city. Once crossed, the Germans must capture the city point. Sub-Points These points were added into the game meant to help break long stalemates between the two sides. There are 3 sub-points one can capture. The crossroads, underground bunker, and the bridge. '''''Crossroads* - A small camp spawn point that is near the Town. It is located on the Utah beach side (left side for Germans, right side for the Allied troops). It is on the low ground giving the defenders of the point a disadvantage when being attacked from the Town. Sewe''rs* - The underground that goes from the Farm to the middle of the field near the City. Consists of a main long tunnel and tunnels that loop into a circle. 'Bridge'* - A capture point located on the other end of the Axis Outpost bridge. *c''an be captured **''cannot be captured'' Category:Spawns